Universal Entities: Galactic Shadow
by Zane Andrew Garfield
Summary: Following a boy named Zig Zag as he rises up the ranks of Team GS with his Pokemon and Partner. Content: Contains Strong Language, Blood and Gore. Wasn't sure what to rate it so I've gone with M. Please R&R.


Hello. Zane(My alias not my real name) here. This is my Story. It resolves around Zig Zag and his quest to rise up the ranks of Team GS with his Pokémon to prove himself to his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the rights. Those rights belong to Nintendo and the others. The only things i own are the OC's in this story but none of the actual Pokémon or Characters.

(A/N:_"Italics". Is _Pokémon _ speech. For those not smart enough to notice when _Pokémon _are talking._

"Normal" speech is human speech.

("Brackets and speech mark") Is human thought. Usually Zig Zag.

_("Italics, bracket and speech marks"). Is _Pokémon thought.)

**Chapter 1**

**Day- April 7 2030 Time- 5:37pm**

_"Pooch"._

"Huh".

*Nock* *Nock* *Nock*

Zane Andrew Garfield, aka "Zig Zag" is a less than average 18 year old with a less than average life. His mother died in child birth and his father never pays him any mind. He has no siblings and no family and up until his 15th birthday he had no friends. But that changed when he met the old man.

**Day- April 7 2027 Time- 12:53pm**

Zig Zag stood up and put the money on the table, his dirty plate pushed to the centre of the table. He walked through Veilstone Diner and went out the door.

"*Sigh* I guess I should head home". Zig Zag muttered to himself. "Not that dad would care".

He gazed up at the tall building at the other end of the city, reaching up into the sky, two large radio antennae in front of it. "He's probably still at work". He trudged towards the building. Many thought it was the corporate headquarters for The Sinnoh Shipping Company, TSSC, and I guess it was, but really, it was the headquarters of Team Galactic Shadow, or Team GS, who owned TSSC, well, their leader owned it anyway. The only reason Zig Zag knew this is because his father worked there, he probably did something of little importance judging by the fact that he was always angry about his work.

"Well look who it is".

"Oh great". Zig Zag Sighed. It was Devin, and his cronies, oh what dick heads they were. "Hey, Devin". Said Zig Zag in a sarcastic voice. "Good to see you".

"Don't be cheeky". Devin replied, grabbing Zig Zag's face. Devin was two years older than Zig Zag and also had his own Pokémon. A Chimchar that his parents had got him for doing so well in school. Little did they know is that the only reason he did so well is because he, and his friends, forced Zig Zag to do all of their assignments for them. "I only got a C in my maths exam you little runt. Why"?

"Because you're a fucking cunt who doesn't do any of his own work. So fuck you and your friends". This is what Zig Zag wanted to say. But he didn't. He didn't want to get the crap beaten out of him. Again. "I got held up and had to rush it". He answered. "Sorry. It won't happen again".

"It better not". Devin replied. "See you later". He punched Zig Zag in the stomach and walked off with his cronies. "Pussy". He said as he left.

"ugh". Zig Zag groaned. "Why me. I'm not even that smart. And because of you, I have no friends. DECIBEL YOU FUCKING CUNT".

"What did you call me"? Decibel said, turnung back to face Zig Zag.

"Oh Fuck". Yelled Zig Zag. He turned and ran as fast as he could the other way but Devin Chased after him. "Oh fuck, oh shit, oh Jesus Christ. Why do I have to yell like that at the worst possible fucking time"?

Zig Zag looked behind him and he was still being chased, just as he looked forward again he ran headlong into an old man who was walking towards him. "Bollocks". The old man cried out as they toppled over onto the ground

"Are you okay sir"? Said Zig Zag, jumping to his feet. "Here let me help you". He leaned down and helped the old man get back up onto his feet. By this point, Devin and his croniws caught up with Zig Zag.

"Now your gunna get it". He threatened, raising his fists.

"Oh I beg to differ". Said the old man. "I think you wanna put those fists down boy. Before you get hurt". The old man was cool and collective and spoke calmly the whole time. You wouldn't even think he had just fallen arse over tit.

"Excuse me". Said Devin. "Old man you'd best get out of here while I still let you. Go on. Now".

The old man's face turned into a huge grin and he started to laugh. "Heheheheeh. Thank you not. I haven't laughed luke that in years. But now, you need to learn that bullying is wrong". The grin disappeared from the old man's face and was replaced by a very serious look. The man's hand went to his belt and he removed a pokeball. "This boy needs to be taught a lesson Earthquake". The old man pressed the button and out came an enormous Tyranitar.

_"Tyra". It roared._

"Holly shit". Yelled Devin. "Lets get out of here". He turned and ran away, throwing one of his cronies over in the process.

"Thames you, umm..." Said Zig Zag. "I never caught your name"?

"Call me Rowan". The old man said. "Though really it should be I thanking you. You stopped to help me up even though you were being chased by those, urr, boys".

"Yes but if I hadnt run into you you wouldnt have falling an i wouldn't have to have helped you". Zig Zag said without stopping to breath and sucking in a lung full of air afterwards.

"Yes but if they hadn't been chasing you, then you wouldn't have run into me". Rowan said, actually stopping to breath.

"Yes but if I hadn't yelled at and insulted the leader then they wouldn't have been chasing me in the first place". Zig Zag gasped, still catching his breath.

"Yes but if they hadn't been bullying you and forcing you to do all of their school work, causing you to fail in yours, and then hurting you when you failed and causing you to grow up without friends then you wouldn't have insulted him in the first place". Rowan said.

"Yes but...Wait". Said Zig Zag. "How did you know all that"?

"How i came by that information does not matter". Said Rowan. "What does matter is how I use it".

"Huh"? Said Zig Zag.

"I want you to have something". Rowan reached into his long coat and pulled out a Pokémon eggg. "Take this and look after it. Who knows, maybe one day we eill see each othet again and I can meet the Pokémon that resides with in the egg".

"Umm. Ok". Said Zig Zag.

"So long, Zane Andrew Garfield". Said Rowan, handing him the egg.

Zig Zag took the egg and stared at it blankly for a moment. Then he looked up. "But I..." The old man was gone. Leaving no evidence that he had ever been there other than the egg. "I am sooo confused right now..."

**Date- April 14 2027 Time- 6:30**

Zig Zag made it home without running into Devin and his gang and spent the next few days looking after the egg, and then, about a week later school ended for the year, and devin graduated, and Zig Zag never saw him again. The exact same day, Zig Zag returned home and the egg was shaking. It hatched that night.

Zig Zag watched the egg intensely for what seemed like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes, and then suddenly.

*Crack* a crack appeared on the egg, then another, and another and then a patch of grey fur could be seen. A fragment fell off the shell and a grey tail came poking out of it. A ling snout pushed out through the other side and two red eyes could be seen. "Pooch". The Pokémon yelled out and the shell broke into pieces. Bits flying everywhere. At that exact moment Zig Zag covered his gace so as not to get it in his eyes. When he uncovered it there stood a small grey dog. A Poochyena.

"What are the chances that it is my favourite Pokémon ". Zig Zag chuckled to himself. "Hey there little guy". He reached out his hand palm up like he had learnt from a T.V show 'Living With Yena's'.

The Poochyena leaned forward and sniffed his hand for a moment. After it was done it raised its paw and placed it on top of Zig Zag's hand, raising its ears in the process. This was a sign that it trusted you. This shocked Zig Zag as Poochyena and Mightyena are very hard to gain trust from. But once you do, they will go to the ends of the earth and back with you.

_"Pooch". It barked, wagging its tail. "Poochyena"._

Zig Zag smiled and looked it over. "Wow". He said. "You're bigger than normal Poochyena. And darker".

_"Yena". _It barked in reply, its tongue hanging from its mouth.

"What should i call you"? Zig Zag said. "Ah, i know". He looked at the Poochyena who had just discovered its shadow on the wall and was in the process of trying to catch it. "I'll call you shadow".

_"Pooch". It replied happily, nodding its head._

"You approve"? Asked Zig Zag.

_"Pooch". It said, nodding again._

"Well then it is settled. From now on your name shall be Shadow". Zig Zag said. "And tomorrow we will go to the Pokémon centre and get you registered to a pokeball so that we can use it if need be".

Shadow barked its name again and then jumped into Zig Zag's lap where it then proceeded to curl up into a ball. "Pooch". Zig Zag smiled and scratched Shadow behind the ear. As he looked at Shadow, he noticed the dark grey inside the Poochyena's ears which meant that shadow was male, as opposed to females who have a more pinkish inner ear.

"Yes". Said Zig Zag. Tomorrow".

**Day- April 7 2030 Time- 5:37pm**

_"Pooch"._

"Huh".

*Nock* *Nock* *Nock*

"Zane. It's your father". Said a gruff masculine voice. "Come to the door please".

Zig Zag stood up and walked to the door, reaching out, turning the handle and pulling open the door. "Yes dad". He said. "What is it".

"Take this". He answered, handing Zig Zag a rolled up piece of paper. As soon as Zig Zag took it he turned and walked away. Leaving Zig Zag stood in the doorway very confused.

"Umm, Okay". He closed his door and walked back to his computer desk, unrolling the paper.

"_Yena"? _Shadow asked. _"Poochyena"._

"It's an enlistment form". Said Zig Zag. "For team GS". HE grabbed a pen from his desk draw and filled in the form, listing his name, age, and current Pokémon. "Hmm". He said. "Specialties. I don't really have any. I'll just tick none of the above".

He finished filling in the form and then went downstairs and gave it to his dad. Neither of them spoke. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the reply.

One week later Zig Zag was sat at his desk and there was another nock on the door. "Yes dad". He said as he opened it.

"Your application was approved". He said, handing him another form. "Pack what you need". He then turned and left again. And Zig Zag grabbed a bag and packed what he needed.

"Well Shadow". He said. "Now begins our story. At the end of this, people will be telling our story for years to come. We will rise to the top, and we will never fall back down. Our Lives Begin Now".

Well there you have it folks. My first chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review. Please Please Please.


End file.
